


如何雇佣一位前亿万富翁

by boccaroteapot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: “我不缺钱。”半藏说。“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”死神问。“两天前。”
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	如何雇佣一位前亿万富翁

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运

1.  
“我不跟你干了。”黑百合说。  
“你是指什么？”死神问。  
“你在拉低我的任务完成率，”黑百合真诚地说，对她来说这很少见——她一定非常、非常，非常地想要踹了死神单干。“别担心，我给你物色了一个出色的远程狙击，他也是单干的，你只要去雇佣他就行了。”  
死神接过黑百合递过来的档案袋。他似乎应该觉得受伤。“……那都是意外。”他为自己争辩道。  
“好吧，这是你逼的，”黑百合说，“你说话总是那么慢，我听着难受。”  
还是不要再跟黑爪合作了吧。死神想。

2.  
死神在酒吧找到了档案上的那个浪人武士，他套着件连帽衫，披着件带柳钉的夹克，显得他有些瘦削，比他实际的年龄小上不少。  
“我有一份活，”死神走到他旁边，“你接是不接？”  
浪人坐在吧台边没有动，但握紧了手中的弓。“什么活？”  
“为我工作。”  
岛田半藏细细打量了一下他，摇了摇头，“不接。”  
死神噎了一下，“为什么？”  
“你雇不起我。”半藏木着一张脸，只是简简单单地这么说道。

3.  
那天之后死神又做了几次任务，都是单干，结果全失败了，事实证明叫上黑影只是雪上加霜，那丫头有自己的小算盘。  
冥思苦想了几天，死神接受了自己真的离不开一个远程狙击手的事实，看了一下自己的存款还有四万多，于是又去找半藏了。  
这回是在广场，半藏坐在长椅上，正啃着一块超了保质期至少一周的硬面包。  
“你看上去很缺钱。”死神在他身边坐下。  
“又是你。”  
“上回的提议仍然奏效。”  
“你具体想雇我做什么？”  
“做我的搭档。”  
半藏又一次打量了一下死神，弓手眼底泛着休息不足而产生的青色，胡子拉碴的，但看着死神好像是贵族在挑选自己的宠物猫。  
“死神。”他念着这个传说中的名字，“人们说你现在在为黑爪工作。”  
“我不为任何人工作。”死神低声咆哮。“那只是各取所需的合作。”  
“我也不。”半藏回答。

4.  
岛田半藏可是在黑市上挂名的雇佣弓手，说他不接活，死神不信。  
他计划花上一个礼拜，悄悄跟着半藏，试图弄清他到底有什么毛病。结果第五天傍晚死神跳了出来，而半藏身上系了个围裙，正拿着网兜清理泳池。  
“你不是不为任何人工作吗？”死神说，感觉自己有点委屈。妈的。不是，他的意思是，恼怒。  
“杰西卡给我在楼梯间收拾出了一个够我睡一晚的地方，那么我帮她清理泳池。”半藏面无表情。  
“如果你为我工作，我一个月给你一万块，”死神说，“有地方睡，每晚都是。”  
“黑爪基地？”  
“你到底对黑爪有什么意见？”  
这问题太傻了。死神问出去之后就明白了。半藏有一万个答案可以回答，那是个邪教组织，黑爪不干好事，在通缉令上，等等等等。  
然而半藏闭上眼睛，语气沉重而认真，“作为一个组织，”他说，“这名字太糟了。”  
“你有什么好建议？”死神讽刺道。  
“没有，但黑爪，太像电子游戏里的反派阵营了。”半藏回答。该死，他好像是认真的。或许不是，但死神就没在他脸上看到过别的表情，半藏是个面瘫。唉，狗屎。  
一个打黑色耳钉，穿柳钉皮夹克和马靴的中年男子，觉得黑爪太中二了。  
“我就是在浪费时间。”死神说，噗地一下化成烟雾消失在了泳池边上。  
半藏瞪着他消失的地方，看了好久好久。

5.  
死神看了一晚上的岛田半藏的战斗视频，三天后还是又去找半藏了。  
“每个人都有价码，你只管说，”死神站在他面前，“你要怎样才能为我工作？”  
“我不为任何人工作。”半藏又一次回答。他正蹲在楼顶，伏击目标，他没问死神是怎么找到他的，也没因为死神的态度感到不耐烦。岛田半藏就像个石头人，永远是那副处变不惊的忍耐姿态。  
死神站在他身后，有点想一脚把眼前的人踹下去。  
“那你为什么要在这里伏击下城区的黑帮老大？”  
半藏没有回头，也没有动。他的弓已经拉满了，瞄着某个死神看不到的地方。“因为邦尼。”  
“邦尼又是哪个？”  
“昨晚遇到的酒吧前台。”  
“他雇佣了你？”  
“马罗尼抢了他的女朋友，所以他拜托了我，”半藏说，指尖的箭飞了出去，宛若一道白光。他甚至都不等着看到箭是否击中目标，他好像知道一定会命中。在死神的注视下，他站起来，看着死神的面具，把弓背上。“还请了我一杯椰子汁。”  
“所以说你真的不为任何人工作，”死神说，“甘心活得像个乞丐。”  
半藏盯着他看。就在死神觉得他要暴起一拳的时候，他开口了，“我不需要更多。”  
说罢，半藏就离开了。

6.  
死神回安全屋的路上去看了一眼，黑帮老大死了，一箭爆头，于是他怀着挫败低着头走了一路。  
当晚他去找黑百合，“他不接受，却只想让我求他。”  
“你已经知道他是个多优秀的狙击手了，”黑百合说，“就看你能下多少本钱了。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“你会求他吗？”  
“呸。”  
一个小时后，他出现在半藏的床前。  
弓箭手两秒钟之后就睁开了眼睛，瞪着死神惨白的面具，凌晨三点被吵醒，让他觉得很迷茫。但半藏不习惯做先开口的那个，所以他一动不动地躺着，等待。  
“我有四万块。”死神说。  
半藏继续看着他，好像没能理解他为什么要这么说。“全给我？”  
否则他就只有黑影了。日。不。“怎么说，”死神回答，“黑爪里没有几个能信任的人。”  
“你信任我？”  
“你收了钱呢。”  
“你的信任只值四万块。”半藏说。而死神实在是想不懂为什么一个过着苦修僧一样日子的流浪汉能说出这种亿万富豪才会说出的话。四万块已经很多了好不好。妈的。  
“我只有这些了。”死神回答，“霰弹枪可不便宜。”  
出乎他意料的，这句话好像莫名其妙地触动了半藏。男人从床上坐起身来，他肩膀上的龙样纹身在黑夜里流转着淡蓝的光，好像火的一般。啧，该死的东方巫术。  
“这就是你的全部了吗？”  
再多一分也没了。死神想。幸好他死了多年，不用吃饭，至少不会饿死。  
“是。”  
不知是不是他的错觉，半藏的眼睛似乎在发光，而且似乎微笑了一小下。  
“四万块，”半藏说，“我为你办三件事。”  
妈的，这年头狙击手真的这么贵吗？怪不得黑百合房间里五十多种各色名牌口红。垃圾，早知道年轻时候学狙击了。

7.  
第一件任务是刺杀某国政要，死神联系了半藏之后，又不是很放心，亲自去找了他。结果发现半藏正站在桥底下的破棚子旁，盯着那褴褛的铺盖和充当火炉的铁桶发呆。  
桥洞没有别人，死神走了过去，站在半藏旁边，和他一起看。  
没什么特殊的啊。死神转过头去看弓手，夜色里火光在半藏脸上跳跃舞蹈。  
“你在看什么？”死神问。  
“你觉得我在看什么？”  
“你在估计，今晚能不能在这儿睡一晚。”死神说。  
半藏几乎是好气又好笑地看了他一眼，接着他似乎有些惆怅。  
“这是我见过最差的地方。”他说，“然而却有人在这儿常住。”  
死神顺着他的目光看过去，只见远方的河滩上，一个推着小破车的影子正远远地走来。  
“比这差的地方有的是。”死神说，“我曾经在中餐馆外的垃圾桶里躺了四天。”  
“竟然没人发现你？”  
“我当时只有一颗头。”  
不知是不是他的错觉，半藏又多看了他几眼。过了一会儿，他什么都没说，只是又一次低下头，看着那张破烂的铺盖。  
这家伙真有毛病。死神想。一般来说巨匪神偷在出名之前都有小偷小摸留下的案底，但岛田半藏的名字是凭空出现在黑市上的，好像在此之前他都不存在。死神看着他，觉得半藏之前或许是个干干净净过活的老实人也不一定。  
“随便吧，”死神说，“我要回我的安全屋去了。”  
“嗯。”  
“那里有真正的暖炉，床，运气好的话冰箱里还有些新鲜蔬菜水果。而你，在寒风中缩着脖子，闻着耗子屎的味道挨饿。”  
“你真的不必刻意彰显你邪恶的幽默感。”  
死神低低地长笑。他转身离开，走了几步之后停下来，回头问半藏，“你还打算什么时候跟上来？”  
半藏有几秒没说话，仅仅凝视着死神的黑袍，他今天似乎不是很健谈，只是花了大把时间打量死神。说真的，自从上次见面起，半藏整个人就怪怪的。可能和天气太冷有关系。  
过了一会儿，半藏开了口。  
“……我一直在想你打算什么时候说呢。”他说，头一次，嘴角挂着一个淡淡的微笑。

8.  
任务圆满完成，死神几乎都没发一枪。半藏的娴熟和干净利落多多少少惊艳到了他。  
“你以前就是干这个的？”死神问。  
“什么？”半藏背起弓，和他并肩走出政要的工作基地，数不尽的保安尸体倒在走廊上，他们俩的靴底踩在碎玻璃上嘎吱作响。  
“暗杀？”  
“算是吧，”半藏在警报声中回答，“我曾经是个忍者。”  
“但你昨天说，你以前是个武士。”  
“没错，我曾经是个武士。”  
“得了吧，你到底是什么？你早些时候还说过，你还当过黑帮老大。”  
半藏思索了一下，最后挑了一个没说过的。  
“我曾经很有钱。”他说。  
死神带着面具，没人能看到他翻了个白眼。  
他们走上了街道，在路口分别。半藏叫他下个任务出现时再联系他，死神答应了，两人往相反的方向走去。但一分钟后死神就折了回去，找到了半藏。  
“你有地方住吗？”神使鬼差地，死神开口。  
半藏又是那一副不知道他为什么会出现在这里、说这种话的眼神，虽然他脸上照旧没有表情，但已足够让死神有点立刻雾化遁走的冲动。这问题全没理由——毕竟半藏背后背的那个破烂斜挎包里面就装着一万块死神刚给他的现金。  
“我只是说，我有足够多的安全屋，如果你觉得现找房子不方便，或者想把钱用在别的地方上的话。”死神说。  
半藏看了他好一阵。  
“如果你今晚能再做一顿海鲜烩饭的话，好吧。”半藏说，“不过这次少放盐，前天晚上的有点咸了。”  
妈的混蛋。死神觉得半藏好像等他说这话已经好久了。

9.  
半藏就在他安全屋里住下了。他还算是个相当整洁的家伙，只是有点小怪癖。譬如他从来不睡沙发，只是把被单往客厅地板上一铺，就那么睡在枪支零件，成沓的现金和任务图纸中央。  
第二和第三个任务也都完成得相当顺利，不过死神拖得很久，等他们把第三个任务目标从世界上抹去之后，已经过了两个月，死神都快习惯每天下午一个戴口罩穿围裙的男人推着吸尘器在屋子里走来走去了。  
“你打算离开吗？”那天晚上他问半藏。  
后者正躺在沙发上看报纸。“——你想我离开吗？”  
“如果你为我工作，你就能留下。”  
“你有钱再雇我了吗？”半藏的目光从报纸上方投过来，看着在厨房忙活的死神。后者穿得很休闲，下面是格子睡裤，上面一个黑色连帽衫，袖子卷起来，兜帽底下还是那张惨白的面具。  
他没那么多钱了。死神烦躁地用锅铲翻了翻意面。  
“下周我要去办件事，”过了一会儿他说道，“如果有你在，会省力不少。”  
“……那么我就留下。”半藏重新抬起报纸，“少放盐。”  
“红烩意面当然要放盐。”  
“你又不吃。”半藏停了一会儿，放下报纸，走过来整理餐桌。厨房不大，他站在死神身后，伸手打开他们头顶的柜门，翻找着里面的盘子。“……你从来不吃东西，也不喝水。”  
半藏披着一件长浴袍，底下是条四角内裤，仗着浴袍厚实，连系都不系，死神隔着件上衣都能感觉得到背后紧贴着的赤裸胸膛有多热。他不得不更加向前倾身子，躲避着半藏的动作，嘴里抱怨地嘟囔。  
不是半藏太热。死神过了几秒才意识到。是他自己太凉了。  
“……因为我死了……你个混蛋。”他回答，“你到底找到没有？”  
也就一两秒之后，半藏就离开了他，一只手拿着盘子，另外一只手在死神屁股上扇了一巴掌。  
“——你他妈——”  
回过头来，半藏脸上毫无表情，安定自若地拉开把椅子坐下，语气十分理所当然。“角度太好，没忍住。”  
他认识的狙击手都是人渣。

10.  
半藏不知道死神在成为死神前过的是什么日子，换言之，他不清楚死神活着的时候是谁。这既穷酸又傻里傻气的家伙也只是半藏刚刚结识的，他对这人的过去一无所知，大概这句话反过来亦行得通。  
这种相处模式让半藏轻松，是真的。每天傍晚，他们两个坐在电视机前看球赛，死神就好像突然想起来一样，开口问他，“——愿意讲讲你以前的事吗？”  
半藏盯着死神那个惨白的面具，心里思索他干嘛忽然感兴趣。  
“你想知道？”  
死神故意不看他，那面具只朝向电视机屏幕。“随口一问。不想说就算了。”  
“我不想说。”  
半藏听见他喉咙里传出一声噎住的声响，于是盯着死神的脖子看。面具和连帽衫领口之间的空隙很大，那里的皮肤是一种病态的灰白色。  
“那你想说说你的过去吗？”半藏问。  
死神盯着屏幕，过了好一会儿，拍了一下大腿，“好球！”  
半藏转过头去，看到电视上正在播放啤酒广告。  
“你是一直都很不擅长转移话题，还是就是死了之后才这样的？”半藏颇有兴趣。  
死神却站起身来，嘴里嘟囔着西文的脏话，“这比赛烂透了。”  
“既然你起来了，”半藏说，“去点两份外卖，我今天想吃烧鱼。”  
“谁他妈有叫外卖的闲钱？”  
半藏已经躺倒在了沙发上，死神不坐了正好。他捡起遥控器开始百无聊赖地换台，心里想着刚刚的对话。死神在原地磨磨蹭蹭地转了两圈，然后一声咒骂飘进了厨房。是真的，字面上的意思，半藏余光看着他呢——气得从喉咙里发出噗噜噗噜的声音，冒着黑烟。  
这跟一只三花有什么区别。半藏想。就是肥硕些而已。  
“哪种鱼？”死神的声音从厨房里传出来，仿佛来自地狱。  
半藏微笑起来。穷酸又傻里傻气，没错了。

11.  
半藏又跟着死神干了几票。多数是黑爪的活，刺杀政要之类的，也没什么新意。死神也没再问他关于过去的事，这很好。过去是条冰凉的毒蛇，缠着他的脖颈，嘶嘶地吐信。半藏是为了摆脱过去而流浪，而不是重拾它。  
他不再像过去那样经常地做噩梦了，但偶尔还是会发生。  
那些梦里无非都是他双手都沾着弟弟的血，黏腻，腥臭，还有武士刀坠地的当啷声响。这天夜里他又一次从这样的梦里惊醒，从沙发上坐起来，感到窒息，崩溃，撕心裂肺。  
半藏一动不动地在沙发上保持原来的姿势坐了好久，胸膛里心脏疯狂搏动，用力到发疼。他想着自己都做了什么，想着自己失去了什么，几乎丧失理智。  
就在这时，卧室的门吱呀一声开了，走出个睡眼朦胧的死神来。最初半藏没注意到什么问题，这倒霉房东光着脚，穿着个大短裤，和平时那副邋遢样没什么区别——但是，等等——死神没有戴面具。  
那张一直以来都藏在面具底下的脸就正和半藏面对面，黑夜是唯一的遮蔽物。  
“你毯子掉了。”死神说，他的声音没了面具的阻隔，清晰了不少，简直判若两人。头一次，半藏觉得自己在和一个实实在在的人讲话。  
“你怎么像只猫似的，”半藏开口，“一丁点动静就醒？”  
“说得好像你真的关心我的睡眠质量一样。”  
“当然不，我还不知道你也要睡觉。”半藏老老实实回答。“就像我从来不知道你脸竟然长这样。”  
“我不是长这样——操，我干嘛跟你解释。”死神低声咒骂。  
半藏还没说完，“——真是相当丑。”  
“你还有什么想说的吗？”死神开始自暴自弃了。  
半藏认真想了想，“——想要找到嘴在哪儿都很不容易。”  
“我开始觉得你真的享受这么干了。”  
“嘲弄是种天赋，”半藏慢慢地回答他，“而且对，我是很享受。”  
死神气哼哼地回了房间，关上了卧室门。  
半藏盯着那扇门看了一会儿，很久之后，弯腰拉起了滑落在地的毯子。  
接着他动作很轻地重新躺下。头一次，他能在噩梦后重新进入梦乡。

12.  
有了那晚的事情之后，死神在家里开始不怎么带面具了。半藏花了更多的时间盯着他的脸看，目光正直又严肃。这其实应该挺令人感到尴尬的，死神最开始还装作没有注意，但最后他忍无可忍。  
“你他妈究竟在看什么？”  
此时半藏正坐在餐桌一头吃煎鱼，这是今天的早餐，死神就坐在他正对面，正放下手里的报纸对着他怒吼。  
半藏把嘴里的食物咽了下去，仍旧不紧不慢地打量，“我好奇你的嘴在哪里。”  
好吧，这是有点夸张，死神那张脸多数时候没法凝聚成型，但在偶尔它出现些线条的时候还是挺好辨认五官和那些额外的东西的。半藏只是没觉得这是什么需要关怀的问题，外加死神对这事儿的反应总是挺好玩的。  
好吧，他确实就是喜欢激怒死神。不过这完全没别的意思。  
“你就是长这样吗？”半藏问他，“天生的？”  
“不。”死神咬牙切齿，重新竖起了报纸。过了好久，当半藏以为他不会再开口时，报纸后传来一声低低的语音。“——这是我死了之后才变成的样子。”  
“唔。”半藏没做什么评价。死神总爱说他已经死了，但他的确在行走讲话，每天还负责做饭和整理房间，对于半藏来说已经活得不能再活，又或者——他活着的部分已经刚好够用了。  
半藏仔仔细细地吃着盘子里的东西，认真考虑着死神的一切。  
报纸却又放下了。  
“你好像不感兴趣。”死神盯着他。用所有的眼睛。  
“你的过去是你自己的东西，我的确不感兴趣。”半藏回答。顿了顿，觉得可能会有点伤人，于是加上半句，“如果你想说，我还是洗耳恭听，并谨慎对待的。我很荣幸。”  
死神继续盯着他。  
“……互吐苦水之类的，想都别想，我一个字都不会说的。”半藏回答。“你别想从我这儿得到半句话。”  
“呸。”死神说。  
他那张脸上的表情让半藏笑了起来。  
“多谢尊重。”半藏说。  
“但你说过。”  
“什么？”  
“你和我说过。”死神说，“实际上你每天都挂在嘴边。一会儿曾经是武士，一会儿是黑帮老大……”  
半藏感觉被噎着了，过了几秒他问，“你就一点都没想过我可能只是在胡说吗？”  
死神闻言沉默了一小下，接着发出蛇一样嘶嘶的声音。“……你是在胡说吗？”过了一会儿他问。  
“没有。”半藏低下头，准备彻底结束他的早餐。“我和你讲的每个字都是实话。”  
餐桌对面，死神开始看着半藏出神。整个白天，死神一直远远地看着半藏，晚餐的时候死神和他讲了自己的家乡，那个海边小镇，他消磨了十几年童年时光的地方。  
而半藏对此不置一词，只说了一句话。  
“你是墨西哥人，”他说，“很好，这就解释了烩面里那么多的辣椒了。”

13.  
他们不是互吐苦水，只是时不时交换一下各自过去里最没有价值，也是最好的那部分。半藏告诉自己。  
他们在一次任务的中途，半藏在耳麦中听见死神的声音，伴着枪声和喘息。“樱花？”  
“是的，”半藏回答，站在楼顶雕塑的头顶上，张弓向下瞄准着。“……它们会飘满庭院，随着风覆盖整个山坡，整个村子。”  
“所以你过去住在某个小村子里，做什么，捕鱼吗？”  
半藏哼了一声，“很好笑。”  
突然，耳机中的枪声戛然而止。半藏向死神应该在的位置望过去，那个黑暗狭窄的街角。  
“我看不到你。”半藏说，“发生了什么？”  
就在这时，半藏在耳麦里听到了一个陌生的声音。  
“……终于又见面了……加比。”  
那是一个略显轻佻的男声，听起来四十上下，带着浓浓的美国西部口音。说话人一定离死神的耳麦非常近，半藏听得很清楚。这让他皱起了眉。  
死神低笑起来，什么都没说。半藏死死盯着那个黑漆漆的角落，感觉到自己额角紧绷到发疼。“从我的位置看不到你。”半藏又一次说道。  
“听说你在袭击每个前守望先锋成员。”那男人说。“我还好奇你打算什么时候来找我。”  
“你太自以为是了……”死神终于开了口。半藏视野里，那一块街角浓重的黑暗终于产生了波动，死神的黑袍一点点从中显露了出来。他是倒着走的，缓慢地被什么人逼到了路灯之下。半藏的弓绷得更紧了，接着他看到了那个声音的主人。一顶牛仔帽和红披风跟着死神的黑袍，两人一起站在路灯之下。死神两手空空，而牛仔手里一把闪光的左轮抵着他骨质面具的额头。  
“好的。我看到你们了。”半藏说，瞄准了男人。他只需要一箭就可以结束这一切。“任何时候。你只要说一声。”  
“你又在一个人干了？”男人说，“连那个冷血的女人也受不了你了，你真该好好反思一下。”  
“他又是谁？”死神没有说话，于是半藏问道。  
死神冷笑起来，“……这就是杀了我的家伙，一个忘恩负义的崽子。”  
“——我——”男人发出的第一个音很不稳，好像什么激动的情绪被强大的自制力给压制了，却犹自在寂静中颤抖不止。但紧接着——“你在和谁说话？”他立刻警惕起来，抬起头扫视。半藏压低了身子。  
半藏没法形容自己现在的感觉。他跟死神有互不探查彼此过去的协议，那是他永远无法触碰的部分，这距离一直让半藏感觉舒服，但现在却让他皱起了眉。半藏把这感觉归结为好奇心，重新拉弓瞄准。  
“想要他现在死吗？”半藏问，“这次可以免费。”  
死神没有说话，没有肯定也没有拒绝。他只是看着那个男人，沉默地看着，然后在他面前虚化，变成黑雾，消失在男人面前，在他看不见的地方，乘风而上，在半藏身边重新聚为实体。  
“这到底算什么？”半藏问，收起了弓。  
“……我的过去。”死神说。除此之外，什么都没有说。  
这句话好像在半藏肚子上揍了一拳。他知道他不该追问下去了，于是也就没有。但这不代表他没有任何想法。  
在回去的路上他们一路沉默。半藏心事重重。他想了花村的樱花树，记忆中的父亲母亲，想到夏日里的钟声和干净的木料味道。他回忆起双手握住武士刀柄的感觉，他都快忘了，已经过了那么多年。从小就肩负重大的责任，半藏在各个科目都很严格要求自己。整个家族里，他的剑道仅次于他那不成器的弟弟，而且也只是在生死搏杀的情况下了。  
他在回忆里陷得太深，很快那些无数个夜晚里一直纠缠他的噩梦爬上了他的手指。半藏感到血液渗进指缝的黏腻感，让他握不住刀柄，双手颤抖。  
“嘿。”  
半藏抬起头，死神正看着他。“……你怎么了？”  
一股无名火在半藏喉头腾地一声燃烧起来。他离开家四处流浪是为了赎罪，是苦修，然而这个家伙——人不人鬼不鬼的——诅咒他那愚蠢的面具，诅咒他那慢悠悠的鬼魅声线，诅咒他那乱得要死的安全屋，诅咒他的软沙发，诅咒他的饭菜，诅咒他在每次半藏做噩梦后都出来和他扯皮一阵，诅咒他倾尽所有地想要招揽他，照顾他。  
诅咒他的愚蠢。诅咒他的每一句话。  
半藏猛地意识到自己已经陷得太深了。  
他震惊地看着死神，想不明白他身上有哪点好。我是个基佬。半藏瞠目结舌。而且对象还是这么个东西。  
“我要走了。”半藏脱口而出。  
“什么？”死神一般的心思还在之前的事上，完全没回过神来。  
“我要走了。”半藏说。沮丧和懊恼几乎淹没了他。  
“……你这回又要去哪儿？”死神心不在焉地问。  
“别的地方。”半藏回答，看着车窗外。  
死神在想自己的事，没有听到。

14.  
当天夜里，半藏整理了自己的行囊。只有小小一个背包，比他想象得少很多。  
他把包和弓都背在肩上，在一片漆黑的客厅里环视四周，然后弯下腰再一次整理了一下自己睡的沙发。死神每天早上都起得比他早，半藏想象着他明早发现沙发空空如也时的表情，悄无声息地四处走着，路过死神卧室门口的时候他停了几秒，接着走去了厨房。  
在吧台边上他站了一会儿，从旁边盒子里摸出一包香烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，然后把烟盒放回了原处。他叼着这根烟站在原地，时钟的声音格外地响。  
他知道自己改走了，但又总想留下点什么。好像这根烟贵得要命，不留下东西来交换的话，他就会沦为小偷一类的家伙了。半藏回忆着死神当初用四万块招揽他的事，低头掏出手机，给死神的账号转了二十六万过去，那是他账号里的所有数字。然后他收起手机，把包从身后拉过来，把里面能找到的所有现金全翻出来，一张一张，一个硬币一个硬币地放进了这个吧台上的收纳盒里。  
做完这些，半藏长舒了一口气，转身离开。  
他尽可能轻地打开门，站出去，又关上。等到下了几个台阶，那扇门在他身后猛地被拉开了。  
半藏回过头去，看到死神站在门口，抱着手臂，他那件黑色长袍都没脱，和往常在家里时候的邋遢样子一点都不一样，好像他自打回了房间就一直坐在床尾，除了盯着房门以外什么都没做一样。他脸上的面具反射着远处巷口街灯的光。  
“……钱我是不会还的。”死神说。  
“给你了。”半藏说。  
“你干嘛？”死神问。  
半藏看着他，抬手把披散在肩上的头发重新在脑后扎起。他的动作慢慢的，没几下，却弄了好久。“……我拿了你一根烟。”他说。那根烟就叼在他嘴上，前端随着他说话而上下跳动。  
“你不是说你什么都不需要吗？”死神问。半藏想了想，回忆起来。之前死神出现在他面前，表现得像个自大又愚蠢的混账，好像他能用钱买到半藏的忠诚。哦，他在说那个。  
“我过去的确，但现在我有了额外的需要。”半藏说，“……就是一根香烟。我也不会还的。”  
“一根烟值这么多钱？”死神问，随手向他抛过来一个小东西。半藏伸手接了，发现是一只廉价的塑料打火机。  
半藏抬起头看他，把火机按亮了，用手拢着点着了烟头，然后把火机塞回了自己衣服口袋。他站在死神门前吸了一口烟，然后被呛到咳了起来。过了好一会儿，他穿过起来，摇了摇头，把烟掐了。  
“……怎么说，”半藏回答，“我曾经也算是个个亿万富翁呢……叫你收，你收了就是了。”  
半藏后退进黑暗，没几秒就像融化在了黑暗里一样消失在了死神的视野里。死神在原地站了一会儿，转身就关上了门。  
他没问半藏还会不会回来，半藏也没说。

15.  
接下来一切都又变得简单了。  
半藏回了日本，挑了日子回花村祭拜源氏。他不知道自己想通过祭拜得到什么，但是杀了胞弟已经是大错特错，他不能再忘记源氏。  
然而这次与过去那些年都不一样。一人独坐的大堂闯进了不速之客，而半藏本人，在对方摘下面甲，露出底下伤痕累累的面孔时，倒吸了一口冷气。他叫出了源氏的名字，而源氏却叫他站队。  
“当今世界已经变了，哥哥。”那机械忍者说，“小心你的选择。”  
半藏咬紧了牙，等到源氏彻底消失在一轮明月下，他才后知后觉地反应过来。黑爪。源氏在警告他前段时间和死神——黑爪合作的事。  
他浑浑噩噩地离开了花村，走进了街角的居酒屋，他头一次喝了那么多酒，无论对于岛田少主还是对于苦行途中的流浪武士，这都太过放纵了。那么多，意味着两口。第一口皱眉，第二口咂舌。  
“味道怎么样？”老板娘问他。  
半藏不想告诉她这是自己这辈子头一次沾酒，只是摇了摇头。“或许我适合更烈的。”他没再喝下去，严格要求自己已经成了刻在他骨子里的习惯。只有那么半分钟他有灌醉自己的心情，半分钟一过，一切索然无味，没有价值。灌醉没法在根本上解决问题。  
“但已经很晚了，客人，”老板娘说，“一个人走夜路回家的话，还是不要喝得太烈的好呢。”  
老板娘看着他像是本地人，就假定他有家可回。半藏想。  
老板娘养了只肥胖无比的黑猫，安静地在窗台上趴着。半藏看着它，站起了身，付过钱，动身离开。  
走了几步，又转了回来。他左右看了看，拿出自己的酒葫芦，指着这个一直以来都空着的好看玩意，“请帮我灌满这个。”他说。  
“路上喝？”老板娘问。  
“做土产。”半藏回答。“麻烦了。”

16.  
半藏重新回到美国，已经是冬天的尾声。他曾经住的那个安全屋里很久都不像是有人住过了，半藏站在地板中央，看着周围的灰尘，意识到死神早就不在了。  
死神可没在原地等他。那家伙的安全屋废弃了，里面除了灰尘就是垃圾。半藏没在那里停留很久，随即上路。一切似乎又回到了过去的样子，但又有什么不一样了。半藏在新闻里听到死神袭击直布罗陀观测站和博物馆的消息。圣诞节过去，他又在报纸上的沃斯卡亚遇袭报道中找到了死神的名字。  
他没有放弃，去挨个调查死神的落脚点，千方百计地挖他的资料，有时有收获，有时没有。死神在他离开之后有又换了好几个安全屋，好像没有在任何一个地方停留多久的打算。半藏追着一条线索跑了大半个月，本以为八九不离十，结果新闻却说死神跟另外两个黑爪成员在俄罗斯做了票大的，推翻了这大半个月来半藏所有的调查结果。  
他在冬雨中站在小巷口避雨，低头读着死神的资料，另一只手里握着一杯廉价的咖啡取暖，下巴缩进围巾里。黑百合就是这个时候出现的，一根枪杆，抵住他的后脑。  
“你最近没闲着嘛，岛田。”狙击手说。  
半藏没有回头，他一动不动，辨别这声音，在记忆里为它找出主人。  
“你想要什么？”  
“停下你正在做的事，”黑百合回答，“……不要在不属于你的领域东戳西戳。”  
“哦，”过了一小会儿，他想了起来，“你就是最开始向我推销死神的那个家伙。”  
有那么几秒，黑百合好像因为觉得太过丢脸而一声不吭。  
“……他还好。”半藏安慰道。  
“啧。”  
“我没有恶意，”半藏说，“你不必如此保护他。”  
因为被看穿了，黑百合听起来凶巴巴道，“随便你，宝贝儿，我并不在意。但黑爪是有底线的，聪明人最好离那个远点。”  
黑百合的枪口离开了，但半藏仍然没转过身，他知道狙击手还在他身后。  
“你们在沃斯卡亚又合作了，”半藏问，“找回老搭档的感觉怎么样？”  
新闻并不详实，但黑百合的反应说明了一切。高跟鞋的声音转了几圈，“……不关你事。”她听起来隐忍，痛苦，咬牙切齿。  
好吧，半藏拿出了杀手锏。  
“我来找他继续搭档。 ”他说。  
“他两天前住在西枫树街217号。”黑百合说得飞快。她听起来欣慰，松了一口气，并感到由衷的喜悦。临走前她还拍了拍半藏的肩，用复杂的眼神看了他一眼，那眼神让半藏觉得自己仿佛正在为民除害，不由得哆嗦了一下，离这女人远了一点。  
“好样的。”黑百合敬重地说。这是她留下的最后一句话。

17.  
半藏花了些时间才又找到死神。  
转眼已经第二年三月，半藏终于在多拉多找到了的他。后者正蹲在小教堂的廊柱边上，看下面的巨大满月，银白沙滩，弯曲的海岸，以及在沙滩上驻足不前的麦克雷。  
半藏凑过去，越过他的肩头，跟着向下看了一阵。  
他很高兴多拉多和死神曾经与他描述的一模一样，但沙滩上那个小小的人影让他皱起了眉。麦克雷什么都没干，就只是站在沙滩上看远方的漆黑海平面，就着海浪的声音抽一支雪茄。  
“如果你还是不决定要杀他，”半藏说，“那就别看了。”  
死神转过头来，看着他，摘下了面具。“……是你呀。”  
半藏盯着那张脸。一张由黑雾和利齿组成的，不断变幻的脸。如同恶鬼，如同幽灵。  
“是啊，我回来了。”半藏说，坐在死神边上的廊柱上，低头把酒葫芦解了下来，递给了死神。“拿着。土产。”  
“……你得快停下送我东西了。”死神说，扭头看着那个在月光下泛着银光的葫芦，却没有去接。那玩意看着就价值不菲。  
“哦，”半藏抬起眼睛，抽回手，把那酒葫芦拿了回来，“那你可以把它当做一笔佣金。”  
死神闷笑起来，“……你雇不起我。”  
半藏意识到这是自己曾经说过的话，也意识到这家伙纯粹在讲屁话。黑百合都跟他说了，现在死神好几个月都没接到任何活计，穷得要死，别说这只他当年从岛田家带出来的镀银葫芦酒壶，就是他从口袋里掏出十块钱都能雇得起这傻子。  
他想了想，抬手拍了拍自己身后背的弓。“你也可以拿走这个，”他说，“但你得照我说的做。”  
“就这？”死神问。  
“我只有这些了。”半藏说。看着死神像被打了一拳那样抽气，陷入沉默。  
“……你想让我做什么？”过了一会儿，死神问。  
这一刻，半藏其实有很多话想要说。他想叫死神离开，离开黑爪，不要再和自己的过去纠缠。因为除非你自己放手，那东西永远不会真的消失，它只会折磨你。把你变成什么你并不想变成的人。半藏想。而且他想让死神从窗沿上下来。他蹲在那里，好像一只奇怪的大鸟。  
但这些话，半藏一个字都没有说。在未来的某天，几年后，几十年后的某天，他或许会说出来，但不是今天，不是现在。眼下，他只是看着死神低头摆弄手里的面具，慢吞吞开口。  
“你可以和我一起旅行。”如果死神可以每天负责做饭，那赚到的钱半藏可以都交给他，让他去买他心爱的枪，然后任他像丢垃圾那样把它们都丢掉。  
死神没有回答，像没听到一样，仍然低着头看着手里的面具。过了一会儿，他只是像责怪似的问，“——你之前为什么忽然就走了？”  
他该怎么说呢？他心里迷茫至极，不知道自己是否还有资格去过那种日子，于是他回到自己的家，向过去征询答案。但他的一切苦修都被证明是荒诞的无用功，他的兄弟没有死，他回来了，在满月之下叫他站队。守望先锋，还是黑爪，好像这就是唯二的选项，好像这就是最重要的事。这当然不，半藏知道，或者说，他现在知道了。这世界上比这重要的多得是，比如如此美丽的圆月，比如一盘太辣的海鲜烩面，比如说一处二人共用的安全屋，比如说此情此景，眼前这个一身黑袍的蠢货。  
“我得去解决一些问题。”半藏回答。  
“那你为什么现在又回来了？”  
“如果我如实回答你，你会答应吗？”半藏问，又把酒葫芦往前递了递。这会儿这酒葫芦已经被他举了好久，死神不接，他也不收回去，就着么尴尬地横亘在他们之间。  
“你可以试试。”  
好吧。半藏想了想，把酒葫芦放在了窗沿上。从他决定把它送给死神的那一刻起，这就已经不属于他了，死神接不接是他的事，半藏不打算把它拿回来了，也拿不回来了。  
“我不知道。”半藏回答，靠上窗沿，“可能是因为我实在好奇你那张脸上，嘴到底在哪儿。”  
长久的寂静，然后是细碎的衣料摩擦声。半藏抬起头，发现死神已经从窗沿上爬了下来，正伸手去捡他的酒壶。“你他妈就为这个？”这头超自然的怪物闷声闷气的，狺狺低吼。  
“这是个好问题。”  
“操你的猎奇心态。”死神把酒壶拿到手里，颠了颠，打开了盖子，闻见里面是酒，仰头喝了一口。“那我就满足你一下……”  
好吧，现在死神就站在他面前了。半藏伸手理了理自己的领子，站了起来。  
在他的注视下，死神兜帽底下那张烟雾氤氲的脸变了，那些利齿，复眼和疣凸都融进了黑色的雾气，几秒后那黑雾散去，出现了一张没有多少血色的脸。这是个拉美裔的男人，有着绞拧的眉头和焦糖色的双眼。他正凶巴巴地瞪着半藏，“好了吧？你知道答案了。现在滚——”  
他真的跟半藏在档案上看到的照片一模一样。那照片拍了有二十年，他看上去没有老去一分一毫。他这样子几乎让半藏感觉陌生，但是那声音还是一模一样。  
半藏这么想着，盯着他的嘴唇，抬手扯着死神的黑袍，把他拉了过来，吻了他。  
六秒之后，死神猛地向后跃开。他咬着嘴唇，可惜黑雾转瞬就重新覆盖了那张脸。他现在看起来又像沼泽鱼人和蜘蛛的混合体了。  
“终于知道了。”半藏回答。他在自己嘴里尝到清酒的味道。  
要从现在死神那张脸上看出他是否脸红，基本不可能。但这家伙站在小教堂的廊下，着实踌躇了一阵。半藏耐心地等着，等着，等到他终于自暴自弃了似的开口。  
“……好吧……”死神说，把酒葫芦收进了袍子里。“……我们接下来去哪儿？既然你雇了我……都是你说的算了。”  
半藏笑了。  
“去你的安全屋吧。”他站起来，疲惫地叹息道，“我有一阵子没睡个好觉了。”

18.  
又过去几个月。某天半藏独自去做了个活，回来的时候已经不早了。  
他用钥匙开了门，站在门廊那里就看到死神在厨房摆弄锅子。黄昏的光线从窗子涌进厨房，死神就坐在一把餐椅上，翘着脚玩手机，一只手有一搭没一搭地在汤里搅一把。  
站在门口，半藏忽然就意识到，这一刻有多么重要。  
“喂。”半藏开口。  
死神抬起脑袋看了他一眼，“……说？”  
“当我说‘我回来了’之后，”半藏说，“你要回答‘你回来了’，记住了吗？”  
“你又发什么神经？”  
“你记住了吗？”  
“狗屎，你当自己是谁？”死神放下手机，抬手比了个恶心的手势。  
半藏拍了拍肩上的黑色挎包，“我这里有二十万。”  
“我记住了。”死神收回手回答。  
“好，”半藏说，脸上没什么表情，“我回来了。”他看着死神。  
死神盯着那个黑色的包，“……你回来啦。”  
长出一口气，半藏把包甩到一帮，一副达成人生大圆满的样子在沙发上坐下了。  
“卧槽，怎么这么多钱。他们当初可没这么说。”死神赶过来拉开他带回来的包，里面全是现金。“这里面有多少是我的？”  
佣金当然没那么多，这一袋是他从毒枭卧室的暗门里拿的。  
“全是你的。”半藏懒散地回答，瘫在沙发上，沉浸在疲倦和舒适中，厨房里有炖肉的香味传来，他听见锅子的响声。“这屋子里的东西全是你的。现在去关火，否则地板又有的擦。”

end  



End file.
